Yami's Crush
by Silvyr-Crowe
Summary: Yami meets a girl.....sorry kiddos no yaoi this time!! Who is it?? Yami/OC
1. How it Began

Yami's Crush  
By Silvyr Crowe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!....... But I _am_ saving up to buy it back.... *talking to self* "Only 20 million bucks to go........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In case you wanted to know:  
  
_italics_  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
'Thinking to self'  
  
"Speech(duh!)"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S.C: And so now the fic shall begin..... everyone got food?  
  
Anzu: I do!!  
  
Honda: Me too!!  
  
Bakura: *carrying explosives* I don't need to eat, so I brought something else.....  
  
Everyone but Bakura: *back away slowly* .....  
  
Ryou: Anyways, I baked cookies!!  
  
Everyone but Ryou: '_';;  
  
Mokuba: I brought my duckie!! *holds up duckie*  
  
Duckie: Quack Quack!!  
  
Yugi: I brought Bobo too!! *holds up stuffed teddy bear*  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: *make gigantic kawaii eyes..*  
  
Everyone but Yugi and Mokuba: awwwwwww  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: ^_^  
  
Jou: *carrying tons of food* I'm ready!!  
  
Honda: Jou, you're gonna eat all of that?!  
  
Jou: Of course.....  
  
Everyone but Jou: *fall over*  
  
Yugi: Wait!! Where's my Yami?!?!?  
  
Everyone but Yami: *watches as Yami comes in with all sorts of candy and a 24-pack of Dr.Pepper*  
  
Yami: Lets get the fic started!!  
  
S.C and Yugi: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Don't let him eat the sugar!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Anyways, Let the fic begin!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - How it Began  
  
It was a Monday. A nice, sunny, early Monday morning.  
  
And Yami was bored out of his dark little mind. He had decided to stay at the Game Shop that day, instead of going to school with his aibou, Yugi. What did he care? Other than talking to his aibou, there was nothing interesting to do. It wasn't like _he_ had to worry about _grades_. He just came with Yugi occasionally, if Yugi wanted him to. But today, Yugi didn't ask, so he didn't come. He didn't want to anyway, especially the way he was feeling right now. He needed some time away from everyone to think about what had been happening in his life.  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Co. had recently came home from The Duelist Island, bringing Sugoroku and the Kaiba brothers' souls back with them. Yami had to preform the necessary spells and such to release Mokuba's, Seto's, and Grandpa's souls out of the cards as well as back into their physical bodies. After all of those complicated rituals, it had nearly drained Yami of his energy. Since then, there had been a great emptiness inside of him. Almost the same feeling as when he could not feel his aibou's presence.  
  
But today, when he woke up, he felt as if he was lacking something more. Something more than all this emptiness inside of him. Something he could not quite not place.  
  
A distant feeling. A feeling he knew he had experienced before. Even still, it was not exactly the same. Close, but yet unique in its own little way. Not in all his life, or afterlife for that matter, had he experienced quite the same feeling. And it nagged at the former Pharoah. He was challenged by this strange emotion, challenged to give it a name, and he was losing. And he _never_ lost.  
  
So rather than think about it aany longer, he went to the shelf of his soul room to grab a good book. Unfortunately, there was none to be found!  
  
'So Yugi has been up to his little tricks again..... sometimes I wonder if _I'm_ the hikari in this body.......'  
  
With nothing else to do, he finally gave in and went into Yugi's puzzle and see what was   
happening.  
  
//Hey aibou// Yami said casually, startling Yugi, who was originally concentrating on his math assignment.  
  
/Yami!! I thought you didn't want to come to school today.../ Yugi replied, as he formed a mental grin.  
  
//Well, technically, I did not come to school.......//  
  
/But, technically, you did, as when you go into my sennen puzzle, you are where I am, and since I'm in school, you must be too....../ Yugi countered. He had won this argument.  
  
//You know, aibou, sometimes you can be a little _too_ technical....// Yami remarked, efore mentally flashing his trademark smirk.  
  
*In Yami imitation* /I AM NOT TECH-NI-CAL!! As punishment for saying that, I _dare_ you, no, wait, I _CHALLENGE_ you to go to school for 1 month straight, no skips!!/  
  
//No aibou, please forgive me!! I do not deserve this!!// Yami pleaded, knowing that it may be the only way to get out of this...  
  
/No, Yami, you cannot get out of this!!/ Yugi replied, /Besides, this will help improve your social skills.... and you always end up here _anyways_.../  
  
//Aibou, sometimes I truely think that you may be our dark side.......//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S.C: so how do you like the first part?  
  
Anzu: It's good.....  
  
Honda: Cool!!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: WE LOVE IT!!  
  
Ryou: Absolutely beautiful! *clap clap*  
  
Everyone else: '_';;  
  
Bakura: *outside* Bye bye neighbor's front yard!! *fires* BOOM!! I love that sound....  
  
Seto: It sucks  
  
S.C: Oh SKTS......  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou: *mouth stuffed* How come I wasn't in it?!?  
  
Anzu: *slaps Jou* don't talk with your mouth full!!  
  
S.C: You'll be in here later.....  
  
Jou: OW *yay* OWW Oww...  
  
Everybody else: '___';;  
  
Yugi: Where is Yami again?!?  
  
*in kitchen*  
Yami: I'm SUPER MAN!!!!! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!! *pants* WAIT, NEED.... MORE..... SUGAR.... *finds snickers and eats it* WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody else: *fall over*  
  
S.C and Ryou: Anyways, please review!! No FLames pls!!  
  
Ryou: then we'll release the next chapter!!  
  
Jou: With SEXY RESULTS!!  
  
Anzu: *slaps Jou* stop it!!  
  
Jou: OW OW Owwww.....  
  
S.C: he's j/k btw!! Anyways, Blessed Be!!  
  
Everyone: Blessed Be!! 


	2. A Disgruntled Yami and Bakura too!

Yami's Crush  
By Silvyr Crowe  
  
Disclaimer: No disclaimer!! ^_^  
  
CAJL(crack addicted japanese lawyer*LOL*): *twitching* SAY IT!!! *holds plastic straw* or else......  
  
S.C: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! don't hurt Mr.Bendo!!  
  
CAJL: SAY ITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!! And stop abbreviating my name!!!  
  
S.C: Fine then. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my character Silvyr Crowe(that's me!! lol) and alll my Halloween candy!!(Yami: SUGAR!!!) As well as my evil schemes, and plots for......... WORLD DOM-IN-A-TION!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Finally!!! Someone who understands!!!  
  
S.C: Quiet you!  
  
Bakura: T_T  
  
CAJL: That is better!!! WAIT A SEC.... YOU FORGOT THE......  
  
S.C: *plugs ears* I'm not listening!! La dee da dee da.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In case you wanted to know:  
  
_italics_  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura)  
  
((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
'Thinking to self'  
  
"Speech(no kidding! I woulda never thunk it!)"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, at my house.....  
  
S.C: Today I add a new character!! Meet, my annoying, pesky, little, sister, Fuu, who you may know from the fic 'QOD's trailer in the woods, insanity begins here!'  
  
S.C: And since she IS here, *cough*evil*cough*sister*cough*, everything she says on here is her own words!!  
  
Seto: How random this will be!!  
  
S.C: Oh and btw Seto, she really, really, REALLY does NOT like YOU..........this will be interesting......  
  
Seto: Oh. Shit.  
  
Everyone Else: Yep!!  
  
S.C: Oh, and speaking of which, here she is!!  
  
Fuu: *swings though open window* I am the one, the only, the stupendous, the mystifying, the sensational.....  
  
Everyone: WE GET THE PICTURE!!  
  
Fuu: ......great Fuu. *hero music plays*  
  
Seto: I HATE SUPER HEROES!!!! AIIIIYYEEEE!!!  
  
Everyone: *_*;;  
  
Malik(y. marik), & Bakura: 'aiyee'?  
  
Seto: Yep, aiyee.  
  
Malik/Bakura: *_*;;  
  
Fuu: Ohhhh Seeeeetttttttoooooo........ coooommmme heeeereeeeee.....hehehe.......  
  
Seto: *runs, only to fall in Fuu's 'fuu-mobile'(Malik: how lame......)  
  
Marik: HOW COME MY YAMI HAS BEEN IN HERE TWICE IN A ROW AND I HAVEN'T BEEN IN HERE YET?!?!?! *thinks* wait, now I AM in here....... oh well....  
  
Everyone: *_*;;  
  
Yugi: Where is my yami?  
  
In the background wierd squeaking noises and thumping of walls are heard........  
  
Malik & Marik: Yami's sugar high?!?! RUN FOR COVER!!!  
  
S.C: There there boys, I'm sure nothing....*CRASH*....will.....*BOOOOOOM* *smoke comes from kitchen*......happen.  
  
Yami: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Ooooooooooh.....BURNT SUGAR!!!  
  
Fuu: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY PIXIE STIX ARE GONNNNEEEEEE!!!!!  
T_T  
  
Everyone: O_O;;  
  
S.C: Better yet, let us go to MY room, FAR FAR away from the kitchen.....  
  
Everyone: GOOD IDEA!!  
  
Mokuba: This was long, so let the fic begin!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - A Disgruntled Yami(and Bakura too!!)  
  
"Aibou, I am not going to wear this.......this.....UNIFORM!!"  
  
"Yami, you _have_ to wear it, or you'll get in trouble when we get there......" Yugi said. Although the King of Games couldn't back down from a challenge, that did not mean that he would _cooperate_......  
  
"Fine then," he mumbled, "but why couldn't I be wearing _this_ instead?" he said, while showing Yugi a tight little leather and suede ensemble.(S.C: could not resist it!! *drools*)  
  
"NO YAMI, AND IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE AND GET YOUR UNIFORM ON I WILL TELL THE _WHOLE CITY_ THAT YOU AND SETO MADE OUT IN _HIS_ BEDROOM!" Yugi shouted, then coughed a little, being apparently out of breath.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm surprised aibou!!" Yami said, taken aback by his hikari's 'short fuse'.(Bakura: I want a bomb!) "You don't have to shout." Then, being extremely  
obedient, he quickly put on the uniform and walked to the door.  
  
Only to bump into Ryou. And wherever Ryou was, there would most likely be......  
  
"Bakura!! What are you doing here?!" Yami yelled, jumping at the sight of the ex-tomb robber, before regaining his calm composure. "uh,I mean, here to try and steal my puzzle, thief?"  
  
"Ahh, so the Pharoah is startled by my presence, ne?" Bakura smiled at him, very evilly, that is.  
  
"Urusai, baka. What are you doing here?" Yami questioned.  
  
"If you must know, ask my aibou," Bakura snarled, leaning his shoulder to the left, indicating where Ryou was. "It's some crackhead plan he and _your_ hikari devised."  
  
"Okay then. Ryou, why are you two here, _especially_ him," pointing to Bakura,"and what does this have to do with Yugi?"  
  
Ryou smiled meekly. "Yugi told me about the challenge he gave you, and I thought it would be good for my Yami too. So he's doing it as well. ^_^"  
  
"But he can back down, ne?" Yami replied, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Not after what _he_ did....." Bakura said.  
  
~*~  
  
"NO, I _WILL NOT_ DO THIS!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"*holds up blowtorch to Sennen Ring* Oh yes, you will." Ryou replied calmly.  
  
"Okay dokies, my _precious_ aibou...." Bakura said, doing his best to brown-nose to Ryou. "*cough*I hate you*cough*"  
  
"*blowtorch to ring again* Did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, dear Ryou!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I see... hehehe." Yami snickered. "Seems he can manipulate you _very_ easily." He said, trying so suppress a laugh.  
  
"Urusai, Pharoah no Baka!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Okay then," Yugi said, stepping in between them, to avoid them starting a fight, "let's get going!!" He smiled. "See you later Jii-chan!!"  
  
"Bye Yugi!" A distant voice said.  
  
So the four of them headed off to Domino High School, beginning the first day of the Yamis' challenge. Little did they know the roller coaster of events they would have over the course of that month.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S.C: So, Seto, NOW how is it?  
  
Seto: It _still_ sucks.  
  
S.C: Why, may I ask, does it _still_ suck?  
  
Seto: Because it doesn't have me in it yet, of course!!  
  
S.C: I promise you're in it next chapter!!  
  
Seto: It sucks then until you post that chapter. But please review people so she will post it!  
  
S.C: Thank you Seto!!  
  
Seto: You're welcome!  
  
S.C: Oh, and btw Seto, if you say it sucks after chapter 3, Fuu has permisssion to hit you on the head with her.... MALLET OF DOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Eeep!  
  
Fuu: You better 'Eeep', for you are facing my MALLET OF DOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! *holds mallet of doom* See? Look at how big and shiny it is....  
  
Honda: Big and shiny......*drools*..... want mallet!!  
  
Fuu: MY MALLET!! *hits honda on head with m.o.d.  
  
Honda: Owwwwwwwww.......  
  
Yami: HONDA GO BOOM!!!  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Anzu: Is he _still_ hyper?  
  
Marik: Obviously.......like, duh!!  
  
Malik: Urusai my airhead aibou......  
  
Marik: HEY!!!  
  
Malik: It's true.......  
  
Shaadi: It is. My scales say so.  
  
Marik: T_T wahhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Okay then. Yami Yugi is in here, so where is _my_ Yami?  
  
Outside: *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM*  
  
Bakura: I made a giant hole in the ground!! Doggie go down the hole...... ^_^  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
S.C: Okay then.......  
  
Fuu: I'm glad I'm not the crazy hyper pyromaniac in here..... or am I?  
  
Everyone: O_O *back away*  
  
S.C: Ok people. You heard Seto earlier, and he probably won't repeat what he said.....  
  
Seto: Damn straight!  
  
S.C: .....anyways, read and review, do not flame!! And read next time's chapter......  
  
Jou: With SEXY RESULTS!!  
  
Anzu: *about to slap*  
  
S.C: Stop it Anzu. He's right this time!!  
  
Everyone: Really?!?  
  
S.C: We've revealed too much!! R/R minna-san!! Blessed Be!!  
  
Everyone: Blessed Be!! 


	3. High School Jitters! Yami falls in love

Yami's Crush  
By Silvyr Crowe  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
CAJL: YOU DOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!!  
  
S.C: Do too!  
  
CAJL: Do not!!  
  
S.C: Do too!!  
  
CAJL: do.......  
  
Yugi: Stop it Crack-addicted-japanese-lawyer!! You too Silvyr!! I'll say it for her!!  
  
CAJL: Go right ahead!  
  
Yugi: Silvyr Crowe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(Yami: did someone call my name?) But she owns her character portraying herself, named none other than...... Silvyr Crowe!  
  
Bakura: And she owns her plots for world domination!!  
  
Yami: And allllllll her SUGAR!!!  
  
S.C: Thanks guys!! I love you all!!  
  
Bakura *evil smirk* well, if you put it THAT way........  
  
S.C: *slaps Bakura* Hentai!!  
  
Seto: Who can blame him?  
  
S.C: You're right Seto, after all, this is BAKURA we're talking about here......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In case you wanted to know:  
  
_italics_  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
(Ryou to Bakura)  
  
((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
'Thinking to self'  
  
"Speech(no, it stands for spelling mistakes![j/k, to those airheads out there....])"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At my place......  
  
Fuu: Where is Seto??  
  
S.C: In the bathroom.........  
  
Fuu: And where is Bakura??  
  
S.C: In the bathroom too.......'I'm not gonna tell her that they're in SEPARATE bathrooms, hehe'  
  
Fuu: WHAT?!?!??! That's DISGUSTING!!  
  
S.C: And golly gee, who KNOWS what they're DOING in there.........^*^  
  
Fuu: Oh....kami......sama.....*makes gagging noises*  
  
S.C: Are you okay?  
  
Fuu: Yes, I'm perfect!!!! _  
  
S.C: You don't look so good......  
  
Fuu: I said I'M FINE!!! *runs off*  
  
S.C: Ok.........O_O;;  
  
Yami: *walks over* what's up with her?  
  
S.C: Oh nothing..... hey wait a sec! You're not hyper anymore!! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Yea, seems the sugar I had only lasts for a 2-chapter duration!  
  
S.C: Good! Now promise me something!!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
S.C: #1- do not grab anymore sugar for a while.....  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
S.C: Because you burnt down the kitchen......  
  
Yami: Ohhhh.....thats why its all black and stuff right?  
  
S.C: Yep....and #2- help me devise a plan to get rid of the blackmail Bakura and Malik took of you, and me too  
  
Yami: Blackmail?  
  
S.C: Yep. They have pictures of you during your sugar rush, and me from.....some event that you don't need to know about.....  
  
Yami: *evil smirk* Let's do it!!  
  
S.C: Good Idea, now Ryou, will you do the honors?  
  
Ryou: Certainly. Let the fic begin!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - High School Jitters!! Yami falls in love.....  
  
"Class, today, we will be learning how to figure out the slope of a line.(S.C: evil h.w.!! reminding me of learning!!) Please open your books to page 172."  
  
"Hai, sensei-sama." The sound of books opening and paper being turned was heard as Yami mentally sighed.  
  
/I heard that,/ came Yugi's reply.  
  
//Hai, aibou, I know, but is this 'Math' thing-y again?//  
  
/It is when you take numbers and put them into equations, then figure out how to solve the equation, or simplify it into easier terms. Most of these equations will be used in some part of the rest of your life./  
  
//It sounds hard.//  
  
/It is./  
  
//Crap.// came Yami's response, followed by Yugi stifling a mental giggle. //What's so funny?//  
  
/Yami, it's always hard. Math is like that. Almost everybody inhabiting the earth finds it an evil, boring, and complicated part of life./  
  
//I'm one of those people now.//  
  
/I know!!/ Yugi said, mentally 'out of breath'. /But let's get back to the lesson./  
  
//Okay...//  
  
"Class, here is the equation for calculating slope. 'm equals y-two minus y-one over x-two minus x-one'......" the teacher droned on. Yami soon started getting drowsy, his eyelids drooping slowly, slowy, when.......  
  
/YAMI!!!/ Practically screamed into his brain.  
  
//Huh?! What the.....?//  
  
/I know it's boring but you can't fall asleep!/  
  
//May I ask why?//  
  
/Well...... first, it's bad to sleep during the day, it messes up you body clock........./  
  
//Do I even _have_ a body clock?//  
  
/Okay.....secondly, you'll get in trouble....../  
  
//Give me some REAL reasons.....//  
  
/You should be taking notes!/  
  
//What do I need them for? All I need to know is how to handle money, which Ryou has kindly taught me already.//  
  
/But if you don't take notes, you'll probably flunk the test, and if you flunk the subject I'll make you go here again for another month!/  
  
//What?!? Wait.... how do _you_ plan to do _that_?//  
  
/You DID see the flashback, right?/  
  
//What flashb......oh. Ohh!! I'll go take notes now.....//  
  
/Works everytime.... hehehe..../  
  
//*Cough*evil*cough*//  
  
/What did you say Yami?/  
  
//I said I _love_ you aibou.......//  
  
/Better./ Yugi said, ending the discussion. Meanwhile, Yami decided to look around the class for familiar faces.  
  
'Honda.....Jounouchi......Anzu....Ryou.....Bakura..hehe...where's Seto? Oh yeah, he's older, so he's in... what was it..... oh yeah, pre-calculus or something. Now, who do I not know? Let's see.... guy, person, person, pretty girl, guy...... wait! _Pretty_ girl?! What am I thinking??' He shouted to himself. But he could not stop from staring at her every other minute. 'To tell the truth, she is kinda cute.....no. Screw cute, she is HOT!! I _have_ to know her name.....' he thought.  
  
/Yami, why aren't you taking notes?/  
  
//Oh, gomen nase aibou. I let my mind wander again...// Yami responded, a half-dazed, half-attentive look on his physical face.  
  
/Oh really?? Well, what, or should I say _who_ were you thinking about, Mr. Lovestruck?/ Yugi said, almost on the floor from holding in his laughter.  
  
//LOVESTRUCK?? Uh, I mean, why do you think that?// Yami questioned. After asking Anzu, he gave Yami a mirror.  
  
/Look,/ he said. Yami gazed into the glass, only to see his dopey reflection.  
  
//Crap.//  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG, went the bell as everyone gained their books, shoved them into their backpacks, and headed out the door. Yami quickly put his stuff up and moved swiftly to the door, just in time to tap the girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, slightly startled.  
  
"Hey! Well.....how do I explain this....I was looking around...and I noticed you...and you.....uh..caught my attention..and I would like to know your name." Yami blurted out. For some odd reason, we was weak in the knees whenever he interacted with her.  
  
"Silvyr, Silvyr Crowe, and may I ask why I caught you attention?" She replied.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I find you.....uh....." he began.  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yes! How'd you know?"  
  
"Because, to be honest, I find you cute too!"  
  
"Really?!?"  
  
"Really. Say, since we've barely met, how about I meet you at the park at around 5pm, since we're both relatively close to it.. wait, you are, right?"  
  
"Actually, I am!"  
  
"Fine then! It's a 'date'."  
  
"Cool! Ja ne!"  
  
"You too!", and with that, she left toward her next class. Yami's heart was turning cartwheels.  
  
'A girl, a _cute_ girl, asked _me_ to meet _her_. I am in love!!' he yelled to himself, and suddenly, the void in his soul wasn't quite as empty as before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S.C: Your opinions?  
  
Ryou: So romantic!!  
  
Jou: We're all in it now, except.....lemme think, Malik, Marik, and Shaadi!  
  
Seto: Better!  
  
Fuu: Evil Seto!! Now I can't whack you with my Mallet of DOOM!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I'm still gonna eep!!  
  
Everyone: Good idea!  
  
Yugi: My Yami's in love!!  
  
Yami: With YOU, Silvyr?! I still can't believe your 13 and a freshman.......tsk tsk, evil genius you are!  
  
S.C: That's all for now!!   
  
Jou: Sexy results??  
  
S.C: Not telling!! R/R minna-san!! Blessed Be Kami-sama and Megami-sama!!  
  
Everyone: Blessed Be!! 


End file.
